


Yom Tov

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Paladin 'Verse [26]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jewish Character, M/M, Multi, New York City, paladin 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s erev yontif, Neal (and just about everyone else) in the White Collar office needs to leave work a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yom Tov

Neal poked his head into Peter’s office. “I’m leaving now.”

Peter looked at his watch. “I know that it’s Friday, but it’s only 3:30. You may be a consultant, but you’re still expected to put in a full day every once in a while.”

“It’s erev yontif, and Shabbat.” Neal tipped up his hat to display the rather lovely blue velvet yarmulke with silver embroidery pinned to his curls.

“Neal – you’re not Jewish.” Peter was emphatic about that. He may not have known that Neal hadn’t graduated high school, but he truly believed he knew every other important detail, including his religion.

Neal rolled his eyes, a gesture that irritated Peter to no end. “And of that, you are so certain?” In that single sentence, Neal’s voice took on a cadence that was resonant of every Yeshiva student Peter had ever met.

“Yes, Neal. Of that, I am certain.”

“You’ve seen my birth certificate?”

“Neal – enough. You may reinvent yourself on a regular basis, but you’re a good man.”

“Thank you Peter, but what does that have to do with me not being Jewish.” Neal was clearly enjoying the verbal sparring.

“Good men don’t fake their religion. If you need to leave early, you don’t have to make up excuses.”

“I am not making up excuses, and you’re right, I’m not Jewish. But I have Jewish friends. You remember Sonia? She has invited me for Rosh Hashona.”

Peter actually blushed at the memory of the little old woman with the knowing, laughing eyes. She owned the boutique where he found his wife modeling lingerie for Neal, and where the three of them …

Neal smirked at Peter’s flushed cheeks. “You know, you and Elizabeth would be more than welcome.” Neal reached for his phone.

“I don’t know.” Peter grimaced – he had memories of going to holiday dinners – Seder, Rosh Hashona. The food was rich and plentiful and he always ate and drank too much, and spent the next day on the couch, nursing indigestion and a whopper of a red wine headache.

“Ask El – whatever she wants to do is fine with me.”

Neal raised his eyebrows at Peter’s uncharacteristically passive-aggressive response, but he called their wife. They chatted for a few minutes and Neal hung up. “We both forgot - Elizabeth’s overseeing the catering for a Rosh Hashona fundraiser for the Jewish Museum.”

“Since El hired Rosemary, the kosher side of the business has really taken off.”

“Having a mashgiach on staff really helps.” Neal looked at Peter. “So, you want to join me? Sonia’s grandson is a chef at Peter Luger’s, and he’s doing the meats. No deviled ham, though.”

It was Peter’s turn to roll his eyebrows at Neal’s bad joke. “Hmmm…” The thought of a dinner at home, alone was incredibly depressing. “Okay.”

Neal’s smile was triumphant and Peter wondered what was really going on.

As they were walking to the elevator, Jones joined them, briefcase on his shoulder. “Leaving early too, Peter?”

“Too?” Peter was confused. Jones was always the agent he could count on for covering the office.

“My girl’s parents invited me over for dinner. It’s Rosh Hashona.” Clinton sounded excited – and why not? Invitations for holiday dinners were a sure sign of things becoming serious. But the last Peter knew, Clinton was dating an attorney from Justice, a second generation Korean man. Actually, Peter realized that he shouldn’t be surprised – Jones changed partners almost as often has he changed his socks.

Diana was already waiting at the elevator. “Where are _you_ going?” Then Peter suddenly remembered that Diana’s mother was of Ethiopian descent.

“My mother is in town. She’s doing fundraising for educational programs for the women of _Beta Israel_. Since it’s the High Holy Days, attendance at the table is mandatory tonight.” She sighed and tugged down the sleeve on her left arm, to hide the tattoo.

Hughes joined them, a black yarmulke and a tallit case in hand. “Gut Yom Tov, Agent Berrigan. Agent Jones. Peter, Mr. Caffrey, where are you off to tonight?”

Neal jumped in, “ _Shana tova umetukah_ , Agent Hughes.”

Peter sighed to himself. He caught Jones’ eye and they both smiled as the consultant and the SAIC chatted in conversational Hebrew. Naturally Neal spoke the language. Why wouldn’t he?

The elevator finally arrived and the five of them piled in, Neal and Hughes bonding over something completely incomprehensible.

By the time they made it to the garage level, Peter was convinced that Neal had invited him to this dinner for a reason, and he wondered what he was going to have to do to pry the answers out of his partner.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The story was actually engendered in a comment thread on jrosemary’s Livejournal where we wondered why there were no Jewish characters in a show set in New York City. New York City (all boroughs) has the highest Jewish population of any city in the world, outside of Israel, the majority of which are non-traditional / non-observant. There is a very strong tradition of participation by the Jewish people of New York in all levels Government and law enforcement, since the very founding of the City in the 17th century. This is why it is so baffling to those of us of the faith, and who live in the region, not to see even one canon self-identified Jewish character. So, to twit Mr. Jeff "I'm a Midwesterner and Never Been To New York Before" Eastin's nose - I wanted to give EVERYONE a Jewish connection.
> 
> I hope I came across as respectful to my own faith, as well as to the characters of the show.


End file.
